half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MattyDienhoff
I'm just wondering, do you have Garry's Mod as well? Maybe we can play together Not anymore, unfortunately. I don't own GMod 10 and I haven't played GMod 9 in ages. --MattyDienhoff 03:24, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Shotgun Soldiers hey there. Well, shotgun soldiers do appear in HL2, and Episode two. as far as episode 1, I don't know, because I really haven't played episode 1 very much. but if I find a shotgun soldier in episode 1, I'll let you know. And have a happy new year! --Charles II 20:11, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, I have found many shotgun soldiers in episode 1 now that I've had the chance to fight some combine. (in the first few levels, you kill them with the super gravity gun before they can really get you too bad, and their guns disintegrate, so it's hard to tell what weapon they had.) --Charles II 19:19, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Did you notice that Shotgun Soldiers are not just "soldiers with shotguns" (which do indeed appear in all games), but "soldiers with shotguns who look different"? (Notice the red shoulder insignia in the image for example). --Anonymouse Lurker 20:03 GMT, 4 January 2008 Thanks Thanks for adding those categories. Nice to know I'm not the only one around here, even though it's always fun to see my name dominate the page. :) EVula // talk // 06:55, 15 February 2008 (UTC) No thanks needed. :) There's still a lot of work to do on that front, this is the kind of thing that snowballs into a huge problem over time unless they're kept organised from the start. >_> That said, I'm as guilty as anyone, those were my own uploads. --MattyDienhoff 14:48, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Just so I've got a bit of extra muscle... How'd you like to be the first admin appointed in the new EVula Regime of the OverWiki? :) We don't really have a community per se to dictate who does and doesn't get adminship, and you're fairly active. I'd like to have some additional administrators in place so that, if I'm not immediately around, the place doesn't go to hell in a handbasket. EVula // talk // ☯ // 17:10, 20 February 2008 (UTC) : Sounds good! I appreciate the confidence. :) I have no experience as an admin, though, so don't expect me to act with much autonomy at first. --MattyDienhoff 04:37, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's okay. I remember my first few steps as a new administrator on the English Wikipedia (well over a year ago now)... I certainly didn't jump into it guns blazing. (now I'm an admin on four different Wikimedia sites in addition to this one, so the admin tools are as natural to me as editing) Like I said, I like knowing the project is covered in the event that I'm not around. I'd hate for some vandal to sweep through and have free reign just because I decided to hang out with friends instead of staying home. :) ::Congrats, you . EVula // talk // ☯ // 19:21, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Just a heads up I'm going to be very, very busy in real life this week, so I won't be around very much. If you need anything, just drop me a line on my talk page and I'll swing through. I'll hopefully have more time for the site next week. EVula // talk // ☯ // 17:03, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Happy 18th BDay! Happy 18th BDai Matty! Get any good loot from presents? :Thanks! :D :Just chocolates (good quality ones too), but that's my fault. I know this sounds weird, but I couldn't think of anything else to ask for. >_> --MattyDienhoff 16:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Infoboxhelp Hi Matty, I don't know if you are the one to ask, but I tried experimenting a little on Template:Character Infobox‎ (an example of result, see Alyx Vance. However, the new section of the infobox looks a bit "off" compared to the other sections. Can you fix that? The code looks VERY confusing to me (and I've even seen a couple o' infoboxes in my life already) --ligemeget 10:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I see what you mean, the new sections are slightly out of line. I'm as lost as you (probably more so) when it comes to complex templates, so we'll just have to wait until EVula drops in and see if there's anything he can do with it. :I did manage to remove the extra that was appearing at the top of every page that used the infobox, though. --MattyDienhoff 17:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) monaco-sidebar I see what you're trying to do, and I don't think it's possible. You can, however, split the "games" section up into three: GldSrc-games, Source-games and TOB-games or whatever. Don't know if that'll look better. --ligemeget 06:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Good idea, I'll try that. --MattyDienhoff 06:53, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Combine Units I put some thoughts on the talk page. Klow 09:25, 10 September 2008 (UTC) *By the way, is that possible to be an admin, or at least be granted some privileges? There's a lot to be done, and I'd be more efficient. I heavily contribute to Wookieepedia and I'm an admin on Cloverpedia. I'm also 25, so I'm not a kid who doesn't know what he's doing. ;-) Klow 09:36, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't see any reason why not. I know what it's like to need to delete or move something without being able to, it's frustrating. I'll leave a comment on EVula's talk page, and in the meantime, just mark the things you need done and I'll try my best to stay on top of it all. --MattyDienhoff 14:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Spawning In-Game Why did you delete the Spawning In-Game section? I've had some good feedback on it and it's really annoying when you want to spawn something but don't know how to do it. O.K the Elite and Prison Guards weren't to helpful I admit but other people can add to that if they know how which helps me and helps everyone else who wants to spawn that entity. Donovan-j-charlie 20:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :I did it because I think having such in-depth information about spawning entities is out of place in an encyclopedia article. You don't need to describe in detail how to spawn NPCs in each and every NPC article, because that information is of limited interest and can nonetheless be found in Console commands, where it belongs. (On that note, perhaps it would be a good idea to link to that from the 'entity name' infobox section?) Anyway, it's unnecessary to have an entire section to list entity names in each game because it could in most cases be compressed to fit nicely into the infobox. :For example, rather than listing the entity name for each and every game in the series, you could fit that information in the infobox because in most cases there are only two entity names. monster_headcrab and npc_headcrab for GoldSource and Source respectively, for example. Of course, there may sometimes be additional notes on the subject that wouldn't fit in the infobox, perhaps you could put those in trivia. Either way I think it'd be much neater done that way. I'm sorry to undo all your hard work, but it wouldn't have worked out this way if you had discussed the idea before carrying it out. I really,'really''' prefer it if people would discuss big changes (or ones that affect a lot of articles, like this one) to see what others think of the idea ''before going ahead and doing them. --MattyDienhoff 04:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Chapter Locations Hey dude whats up? My Chapter Locations to most enemies are GONE! What happened? Do you play Obsidian Conflict? Lets play there some day buddy. My user to steam is CF Echo Ciprioni. Badass of the Ciprioni Family. I have lost contact with the leader CF Corey Ciprioni though so i think the clan is out now. Anyaway we could hang out. I hang out on 2 servers there. I don't know the name though but I might pass it along some day. Also do you know how to get Deacy on the PC? Tried it myself on the website but it won't run, any idas? Please reply on the user name User:Mega Sean 45. Thank you. -- User:Mega Sean 45 "Do you know anyone who is an admin?" LOL I got that from Team Fortress 2 Western on youtube. Anyway, can I be an admin? I have been editing stuff lately and I think I should be one too. Wat do u think? -- Mega Sean 45 :To be honest I'm not sure if we need another admin, you'll have to ask EVula. --MattyDienhoff 04:22, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Decay port If you're after Decay, check this out (in case you didn't already know). "As of September 23, 2008, Decay has been successfully ported by the fan-based team at for the ''Half-Life'' engine. Download it on this page." Doesn't that mean you can play it on PC? I downloaded it but it'll be a while before I try it.--ImWithFreeman 10:05, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like it, yeah. Wow. :O :I'll give it a try a bit later and let you know what I thought. --MattyDienhoff 11:18, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ok cool. I've never played Decay but once I get Boot Camp on this thing I'll give it a go. Although I'm interested to see how they managed to make the coop work on one computer... Does one person use "awsd" while the other uses the no. pad or something? :P--ImWithFreeman 11:36, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Alright I'm off. Good productive day, huh? I mean I got next to no study done, but hey check out all those new articles :D Later dude.--ImWithFreeman 12:24, 10 October 2008 (UTC) That is what I was saying to you on the chapter locations subject I did Matt. It's ok you didn't know. -- Mega Sean 45 Search engine optimization Hey Matty, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. Feel free to replace and/or add words as you see fit. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 20:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I filled it out a bit, thanks for the heads up. --MattyDienhoff 22:04, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey again. After discussing search engine optimization with a couple other Wikia staff members who have experience with this kind of thing, we've decided that the long description may actually do more harm than good, and that using (in this case) "Half-Life Wiki - Combine OverWiki, your guide too everything Half-Life" is a better method. The most important thing is that the game's title appear first. Before I made any more changes to the file, I wanted to run it by you first. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. JoePlay (talk) 19:13, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. I'll trim it down, then. Thanks again! --MattyDienhoff 23:53, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Could be you block this IP please: 24.21.32.94. The guy is vandalizing pages, hidden behind his IP address, say we are wrong, without explaining why we are. Just block the troll, please. Look here: . Klow 16:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Done. --MattyDienhoff 16:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. Klow 17:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism, again This time from "82.46.206.177". I have a strange feeling that this IP has something to do with the user Mega Sean 45, I don't know why. Can you see the IPs he's writing from and compare?... It's just that when you compare the his contribs and the contribs from the IP, they're never at the same time. And I think once he was connected with its proper username behind this IP. I don't know. Klow 22:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :About the IPs, no, I can't. Anyway what vandalism are you talking about? I checked that IP's and I didn't find anything malicious, just some clueless/poor quality edits here and there. --MattyDienhoff 00:58, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, I made a mistake. It's "66.31.103.78". But I'm still pretty sure "82.46.206.177" is Mega Sean, even though he's not the one doing the vandalism. Klow 11:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, well, I blocked that IP for a week. We'll see what happens after that. --MattyDienhoff 14:00, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks. But I think he'll reset his IP and will start again. I hate those guys who hide by not creating userpages and can't have a proper debate about what they consider wrong. Klow 14:04, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ? Could you have a look at Caboose ? Fanon, isn't it?... Klow 18:32, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :You broke your link. :P :But yeah, that's definitely fanon. I tagged it for deletion. --MattyDienhoff 00:51, 4 December 2008 (UTC)